Sin Buenas Intenciones
by Ludwicks
Summary: Sarah Westlock, hija de empresarios reconocidos, solo quiere ser una chica normal, ir a la universidad, vivir como cualquier universitaria. Pero una relación sin compromiso con el hijo del socio de sus padres pondrá su mundo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Después de tantos años el esfuerzo valió la pena.

-Lisa, ellos serán tus guardaespaldas Rick y Sam -dice mi madre presentándome a mis nuevos guardaespaldas, ambos altos y de piel clara con vestimenta negra.

-Madre, te dije que no quería guardaespaldas, puedo cuidarme sola, ¡quiero vivir una vida normal como cualquier universitaria!

-¡Por dios, no digas esas barbaridades! Nosotros jamás seremos normales, vamos, baja del auto tiene que ir a clases, tu equipaje estará en tu residencia-dice regañándome- no olvides que la compartirás con los hijos de nuestros socios-dice gritando.

Bajé del auto azotando la puerta odiaba cuando mi madre se comportaba así, solo éramos una familia que había tenido suerte con las empresas y herencias familiares, seguida de mis guardaespaldas entre a la escuela, recordé que no tenía mi horario.

-¿Disculpen saben qué clase me toca? -pregunte apenada

-Le toca literatura señorita Westlock -dijo Rick

-Rick, por favor, llámame Lisa

-Entendido señorita West... -se aclaró la garganta- perdón Lisa

Rick me guío hasta él aula, por los pasillos se escuchaban los chicos diciendo "es Lisa Westlock, escuche sobre ella, su familia es multimillonaria" al parecer mi plan de pasar inadvertida había fallado, en mis anteriores escuelas tuve la mala experiencia de tener "amigos", si es que se les puede llamar así, que solo les interesaba la fama y el dinero de mi familia, esas eran las desventajas de ser parte de una familia adinerada.

Por fin llegamos al aula, todo el mundo me veía era tanto incómodo.

-Señorita Westlock, pase, por favor,-dijo una señora que aparentaba tener 40 años-preséntese-dijo apuntando a la clase

-Vaya, pensé ya no se hacía esto desde el cuarto grado -comente causando risas por parte de la clase- Soy Lisa Westlock, estoy feliz de estar aquí, toda mi familia ha estudiado aquí, en la universidad del sur de California, y estoy orgullosa de haberlo logrado.

-Gracias señorita Westlock, siéntese junto al señor Dalton-dijo señalando a la tercera fila, las filas eran horizontales así que tenía que rodear todo el salón. Todos seguían mirándome ¿acaso no tenían que poner atención a la clase? ¡Oh, genial también la profesora estaba mirando todos mis movimientos! Llegue al lugar el cual me habían indicado me senté y mire a mi compañero de apellido Dalton, lo había visto en algún sitio pero no recordaba en donde, la clase continua, la profesora empezó a hablar sobre un libro que teníamos que leer.

-¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? -preguntó mi compañero

-Lo lamento, no te recuerdo

-Es tan fácil olvidar a Nick-hizo un puchero- solo pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que hablamos.

-Joder, no es posible, lo lamento Nick es solo que no verte y solo tener contacto contigo por redes sociales ha hecho que te olvide, tú también tienes la culpa cambiaste mucho-dije susurrando ya que todo el salón había quedado en completo silencio.

-Señorita Westlock, cuénteme sobre uno de sus autores favoritos-preguntó la castaña de al parecer 40 años

-Claro, uno de ellos es Julio Verne, me encanta su capacidad para crear mundos fantásticos y sus libros siempre están llenos de aventura y misterio, tiene ese poder que pocos escritores tienen, el poder de transportarte a nuevas eras e imaginártelo tal y como él se lo imagina, hace que te metas mucho en el papel de los personajes.

-Gracias señorita Westlock, me gusta el concepto que tiene hacia Verne-comenta satisfecha por mi respuesta.

-¿Así que Verniana? -comenta Nick levantando las cejas

-Si Dalton, a mucha honra- contestó orgullosa

Llego la hora del almuerzo, nos encontrábamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería junto con algunos amigos de Nick, en este momento agradecía a Nick por no abandonarme, no sé en donde estuviera si no lo hubiera reconocido, también agradezco a papá por presentármelo; Nick es hijo de uno de los socios de mi papá, nos habíamos conocido en una de las tantas cenas a las que tienen que asistir todos los empresarios y sus familias.

-Westlock ellos son Mike Davis y Taylor Sanders - señaló a un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y a una castaña de ojos verdes

-Hola-saludo el pelirrojo

-¡Por fin una chica más en este grupo, el reino de los chicos acabó! -dijo la castaña para después abrazarme

-Ellos son los hijos de los socios de nuestros padres-comentó Nick

-Estoy harto de la prensa-dijo un chico sentándose aún lado de Nick

-Ya conoces a Will-Él solo me miró y siguió mirando su celular.

William Dalton, siempre hubo cierta atracción entre nosotros, pero no pasó nada más que una amistad sin compromisos, no puede pasar nada entre nosotros, nuestra familia no lo permitiría.

-Cuéntanos de ti Lisa-pidió la castaña

-¿Qué quieren que les cuente? -pregunté

-¿Tienes novio? -preguntó Mike

-Oh, no-reír- por ahora no tengo novio, creo que estoy esperando al chico adecuado

-Chicos, ¿alguien quiere algo? voy a comprar nachos-dijo Will en tono de enojo

-Que sean dos-dijo Nick- tú quieres algo Lisa

-Yo quiero una Coca-Cola-dijo el pelirrojo

-No gracias, estoy bien - dije tímida

-Bien -dijo con el mismo tono de enojo y camino hasta la fila para comprar

-Discúlpalo no es su día, la prensa lo vuelve loco-comenta Nick

-No sé qué ponerme para la cena que organizarán tus padres-dijo Taylor mirándome

-Creo que estamos en las mismas -conteste

-Necesitamos buscar algo perfecto, tenemos 2 semanas

-Chicos tomen sus cosas, la fila era bastante larga y muero de hambre-Dijo Will poniendo la charola en medio de la mesa.

-¿Ya tienen pareja para la cena? -pregunté

-No-contestaron los cuatro al unísono

-¿Tú ya tienes pareja? -preguntó Will

Vaya, me sorprendió que por fin me dirigiera la palabra

-No-dije sincera

-¿Cómo es posible? -Preguntó Mike

-Bueno, tengo algunas opciones, pero no estoy segura de ir con ellos-dije apenada

La hora del almuerzo había acabado, teníamos que regresar a clases, nos tocaba Historia, los cinco estaban en la misma clase, en el pasillo todavía se podía escuchar a las personas susurrar cosas sobre nosotros, creo que ya me acostumbraré. Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en las tres primeras filas, después llegó el profesor y comenzó con la clase. Después de varias clases por fin salimos, lo mejor fue que en ninguna clase estaba sola siempre me quedaba con alguno de los chicos, con Will solo tenía tres clases aunque admito que biología fue un poco incómoda ya que no hablamos en ningún momento.

Caminamos hasta el auto de Nick, él nos llevaría a la residencia, dejamos las mochilas en la candela y subimos al auto, creo que en los planes no estaba contemplada ya que tuve que irme en las piernas de Will.

-¡oh, tienes el álbum de Kings of leon! - Gritó Taylor poniendo el disco en el estéreo Del auto

Empezó a sonar sex on fire y todos comenzamos a cantar.

Llegamos a la residencia y estaba repleta de paparazis, solo escuche "ahora tampoco podemos entrar a nuestra casa" pero no sabía quién lo había dicho, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Chicos sujétense-dijo Nick los guardias habían abierto un camino entre los paparazis para que nosotros pudiéramos pasar. Pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello de William, para sujetarme en caso de que Nick frenará, ya que yo no tenía cinturón.

-No te pasará nada-dijo William rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Nick aceleró y los guardias abrieron el cancel, justo cuando entramos lo cerraron

Solté a William y baje del auto, me dirigí a recoger mi mochila, tal vez fui un poco brusca pero había escuchado que ahora William cambiaba de chica más rápido que Blair Waldorf de Gossip Girl de peinado, y eso no era lo que yo estaba buscando.

-vamos, chicos tenemos que entrar-dijo Mike mirando a los paparazis que seguían tomando fotos

-tendremos un tour-dijo Taylor jalando mi mano y adentrándome hacia la gran casa inglesa

-Esta es la sala- la sala era muy bonita tenía un toque antiguo, había un hermoso piano Steinway Grand serie D - me saltaré algunos lugares, esta casa es gigante y nunca terminaremos, así que te diré, la casa tiene 6 dormitorios y 7 baños, piscina, casa de huéspedes por encima de los garajes, 6 chimeneas. La biblioteca y una pequeña oficina que utilizamos cuando son cosas importantes. Ahora hemos llegado al mejor lugar de todos, la cocina, el mejor lugar donde Kate hace su magia, por cierto ella es Kate -dijo presentándome a una señora rubia.

-Lisa westlock un gusto-extendí mi mano en forma de saludo

-Kate Prescott, a sus órdenes

-vayamos a tu habitación-dijo Taylor continuando con el recorrido de la casa.

Mi habitación, no era tan grande como mi antigua habitación en casa de mis padres, pero tampoco era pequeña. Tenía un escritorio y un gran librero, también tenía mi propio baño, mis cosas ya se encontraban ahí, y mi maleta ya había sido desempacada, tenía que agradecerle a Kate después.

-Chicas, Kate dice que la comida está lista-dijo Nick en la puerta

-Gracias Nick, ahora bajamos

Bajamos las escaleras y fui directo al comedor, un precioso comedor de mármol para seis, donde ya se encontraba servida la comida, me dirigí al lugar que estaba libre aún lado de Taylor.

-Con permiso-dijo William chocando su brazo con el mío, provocando que yo me tambalee un poco

-¿Que te sucede? -preguntó tocando mi brazo

-Discúlpalo solo está molesto por lo que dicen en las noticias-dijo Mike mostrándome su celular, era una imagen donde estábamos Nick y yo en el auto, cuando yo puse mis brazos en su cuello para sujetarme; en el título decía "Amor joven, ¿qué dirán mamá y papá de esta relación?"

-No puede ser- dije volteando los ojos y caminando hasta mi lugar.

-Kate la comida estuvo deliciosa-dije cuando Kate retiraba los platos de la mesa

-Gracias señorita Lisa-tome su mano-solo Lisa, por favor,-dije sonriendo

Subí a mi habitación, tenía que terminar mis deberes; primer día tenía que hacer 2 resúmenes sobre el holocausto y tenía que elegir un libro para la clase de literatura, frustrada por no encontrar un buen libro decidí salir al balcón, podía apreciar la hermosa vista de Los Ángeles.

-Lisa Westlock- conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz

-William Dalton- dije mirando al castaño de ojos azules que se encontraba en el otro balcón junto al mío.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lamento haberte empujado, la prensa me saca de quicio-dijo brincando la herrería de su balcón hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Descuida, te entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte por lo que diga la prensa o cualquier revista de chismes...-fui interrumpida por su celular, revisó la pantalla para después colgar.

-¿Seguro que no quieres contestar?-preguntes curiosa- Si es por mí, me voy, no hay problema-dije caminando hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

-No eres tú, es mi padre, ya debe de estar informado sobre la noticia-dijo dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en forma de estrés.

-Eres su hijo, él te creerá -dije tratando de animarlo, el celular volvió a sonar, lo que provocó que Will me mirara impaciente.- contesta, tú sabes lo que en realidad paso-dije revolviendo su cabello castaño.

Hago una seña indicando que volveré a mi habitación, para que Will tenga privacidad y el solo asiente. Me dejó caer sobre el Suave edredón color arena, ha sido un día muy pesado y todavía no encuentro un libro para la clase de literatura.

-Hey, iré a la librería, necesito un libro para literatura ¿quieres ir?-pregunta Taylor

-¡Los dioses escucharon mis suplicas!-levanto las manos hacia el cielo

-¿Amén?-dice una confundida Taylor desde la puerta

-vamos-digo riendo por su comentario

Flores en el ático de V.C Andrews está frente a mí, es una interesante historia, una verdadera prueba de que nosotros no podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos.

-Interesante libro

-Will ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

-Es una librería publica-Dice obvio

-Creí que estabas en casa

-Taylor me llamo, dijo que necesitaba ayuda con algo-dijo mirando confundido en donde se encontraba Taylor junto a un chico castaño.

-Hola chicos él es Ritchie, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos a Tobby's coffe?

-Taylor...-dijimos al unísono William y yo

-¿Si, chicos?-pregunto haciendo una cara, que si las caras mataran nosotros ya estuviéramos 4 metros bajo tierra.

-Nosotros encantados-dije fingiendo emoción y tomando la mano de William

-¿Desde cuando salen?- pregunto Ritchie tomando de su café mocha

-Nosotros no...

-¡ah!-gritó William haciendo un gesto de dolor- como es posible que me niegues-dijo en tono dramático -llevamos 3 años saliendo-dijo abrazándome, impidiéndome respirar y hablar

-Lisa es muy tímida no le gusta que lo mencionemos, por los paparazzi

-Oh eso es genial chicos felicidades, Lisa no hay porque preocuparse, no diré nada-dijo Ritchie, a lo que sonreí.

-Chicos discúlpennos, tenemos que ir al tocador-dijo Taylor

Caminamos hasta el largo pasillo que conducía a los baños de chicas

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-preguntó deteniéndome justo enfrente del espejo completo que cuelga en la pared

-Lo lamento Lisa yo solo confío en ustedes, hace algunos días que he empezado a salir con Ritchie, quería saber su opinión, tengo que confesar algo, él es el primer chico con el que salgo- dice mirando el piso.

-Tranquila Tay- camino hacia ella y la abrazo- todo está saliendo perfecto, Ritchie es un buen chico- digo acariciando su cabello pelirrojo

-No me negaras que no disfrutaste que Will te abrazara-dice mirándome con cara de complicidad

-Solo fue un abrazo, debemos volver- digo abriendo la puerta y caminando por el pasillo

-Por favor, no puedes mentirme, te sonrojaste.-dice gritando y llamando la atención de las personas en el café

-¿Está todo bien?-Pregunta William

-Sí, no te preocupes-contesto sonriendo

-Les hemos pedido un café mocha y un café latte

-Gracias chicos.

-Sabes disfruto mucho las noches, cuando puedes caminar tranquilamente por las calles, sin reporteros, haciendo preguntas-comenta Will caminando hasta el estacionamiento.

-sí, se siente muy bien, podemos hacer cualquier locura y nadie lo notara. ¿Crees que lo haya creído?

-Sí, Es un buen chico, ¿sabías que está con nosotros en la escuela?

-No, no tenía idea

El camino a casa fue callado, para nada incómodo, por la radio se escuchaba mr. Jones, llegamos a casa y para nuestra suerte no había paparazzi fuera de la residencia

-¿Chicos donde estaban?-preguntó Mike desde la sala

-Bueno... Nosotros fuimos a la librería-contestó William no muy seguro

-¿Todo este tiempo, ustedes dos?-Preguntó con más curiosidad

-No, de hecho...

-No los tortures, ellos estaban conmigo después de la librería fuimos a Tobby's y me encontré a tu amada Amanda-dijo esto último en un tono perverso- como era, oh si, Amanda tus hermosos ojos, tu sonrisa radiante, tu voz tan angelical, con tu mirada de desmayo-Taylor imito a Mike como si citara poesía y provocando que todos soltemos una carcajada, y el solo se sonroje.

Subí a mi habitación y decidí ponerme mi pijama, estaba dispuesta a dormir cuando recibí un mensaje, para mí sorpresa el mensaje era de William

-¿películas?

-¿Palomitas y dulces?

Me levante de la suave cama y me puse una vieja sudadera roja que me quedaba un poco abajo del muslo, siempre en las noches me gustaba ponérmela, era muy cómoda, baje las escaleras y me dirijo a la sala, donde se encontraba Will

-Todavía te pones la sudadera, te queda muy bien

-Si-dije con nerviosismo, la sudadera era de Will pero nunca se la regrese

-iré por las palomitas-dijo caminando hasta la cocina

-veo que no has olvidado los skittles- grite un poco para que me pudiera escuchar en la cocina

-Jamás, son tus favoritos- dice sosteniendo un platón repleto de palomitas en sus manos

-No hemos tenido tiempo de actualizarnos, cuéntame qué has hecho, a donde has viajado, todo.

-¿Que paso con la película?

-Bueno, hay que romper la rutina -dice riendo- vamos cuéntame


End file.
